


Passion colors

by goldkhator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Point of View, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Passion colors

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Шерлок (BBC)  
 **Основные персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Шерлок, Джон  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Романтика, Флафф, PWP, POV  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 1 страница  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+178 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
\- Я просто хотел выпить молока…  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
ООСище полный, поэтому би керефул.  
сиюминутный порыв.  
мы с Джоном не можем себя контролировать)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Достает из холодильника бутылку с молоком.

Подхожу сзади и с нажимом провожу ладонями по ребрам.

Вздрагивает.

Но не двигается с места.

Хороший, стало быть, знак.

Продолжаю сжимать, поглаживать и совершенно развратно трусь пахом о его ногу.

Слышу звук бьющегося стекла. Уронил бутылку. Улыбаюсь и снова ладонями по ребрам, только на этот раз под майкой и ногтями. Щипаю за сосок, знаю, что больно, но он не возражает, а наоборот.

Стонет.

И откидывает назад голову.

Кто из нас спит? Или это общий сон?

Прикусываю мочку уха, и шепчу на ухо, проводя языком по внутренней стороне:

\- Так и знал…

В ответ слышу привычное:

\- Идиот.

Он разворачивается и увлекает меня в сумасшедший поцелуй. Где только научился, асексуал хренов! Асексуал? Я сказал асексуал? Тот, кто так считает, сам такой.

Увожу его от холодильника, чтобы не наступил на стекло, но он не собирается сдаваться – толкает меня в грудь, я падаю спиной на стол, и за секунду чувствую весь его не маленький вес, а еще красноречивую причину, по которой он не может быть равнодушен к сексу. Хотя бы прямо сейчас. И я собираюсь обеспечить все условия, чтобы подобные мысли никогда больше не приходили в его гениальную голову!

Слышу, как он со смехом выдыхает:

\- Я просто хотел выпить молока…

Смеюсь в ответ, и обхватываю ногами его талию…

1 апреля 2012


End file.
